Two Birds
Talonfang, a promising warrior since she was a kit, and Creekfrost, a lesser cat among PebbleClan, were very close while growing up. But as Talonfang's ambition for power grows, their relationship begins to crumble into dust... PebbleClan is soon in great danger, and Creekfrost must find a way to stop his sister and save his Clan Talonfang let out a surprised grunt when Creekfrost barreled into her side and the two fell down the steep slope, crashing through the undergrowth, the thorns of brambles ranking their pelts, until they landed with a thump on the ground below. They were now blocked from the view of the fighting cats. Talonfang lay beneath him, motionless with his paw over her throat. "Do it! Kill me now! You've won!" Talonfang hissed, closing her eyes tightly. Pain periced Creekfrost's heart as memories flooded back to him, when they were always together as kits, when they grew apart as adults, when he tracked Talonfang and found her meeting secretly with Flameheart, Talonfang scarring him for life, declaring he and the Clan would die under her claws... Creekfrost stepped back, removing his paw from her throat. Talonfang's eyes flashed open, and she leaped to her paws, green eyes glittering with surprise. "What are you doing?" Creekfrost shook his head. "You may have scarred me, changed me, almost killed me. But you're my sister,, I will never let anyone hurt you, and even though you don't feel the same, I still love you," he paused, eyes clouded with grief. Talonfang's eyes softened, just a little. "Creekfrost..." "Now go!" Creekfrost bluntly cut her off, taking a step forward, claws unsheathed. "Go on, get out of here! And never come back!" Talonfang backed away, tail between her legs. "Are you sure...?" Creekfrost glared at her. "Go. And never come back." Talonfang backed off a little more, then turned quickly and disappeared into the undergrowth. Relief washed over Creekfrost's pelt. The Clan was safe, he was safe, and Talonfang was safe. Did I do the right thing? /Spoilers & Trivia/ Allegiances PebbleClan: Leader: : Ravenstar - black tom Deputy: : Dustclaw - dusky brown tabby Medicine cat: : Applepad - reddish tabby Warriors: : Sharptalon - long-haired black tom : Frostshine - white she-cat : Featherheart - dull gray she-cat : Redfur - russet tom : Frostwing - pale gray she-cat : Eagleclaw - gray tabby tom : Lavendersong - blue gray she-cat : Lilacheart - lilac tabby tom Apprentices: : Streampaw - gray tabby tom : Mountainpaw - brown tabby Queens: : Frostshine - See in warriors. Mother to Wispkit and Flightkit; fostering Talonkit and Creekkit : Fireflight - ginger tabby. Mother of Slatekit, Hawkkit, and Falconkit Kits: : Wispkit - ginger and white tabby she-cat : Flightkit - light gray and white tom : Talonkit - tall, thick-furred speckled gray she-cat : Creekkit - small black tom : Stonekit - mottled gray she-cat : Hawkkit - dark brown tabby tom : Falconkit - ginger and white tom LeafClan: Leader: : Specklestar - prickly brown and white tabby Deputy: : Hollowstream - dark brown tabby tom Medicine cat: : Willowheart - dark gray tabby she-cat Apprentices: : Sandpaw - sand colored tom Kits: : Swampkit - brown tabby she-cat StreamClan: Leader: : Reedstar - ruddy ticked she-cat Apprentices: : Firepaw - white tom with a ginger splash on his chest Prologue : The night was quiet and dark, the only sound was a soft wind blowing through the treetops. Huddled beneath a thicket of bracken were two tiny kits, who could hardly even walk. : They stared with wide eyes as small snowflakes began to fall gently to the ground. The tiny black tom shivered, teeth chattering. In response, the gray speckled she-kit climbed on top of him, flattening him to the ground, trying to cover him as much as she could. : His coat was short; hers was fluffy, she knew she would be okay in the cold wind, but her brother may be another story. : "Where's Mama?" asked the tom, voice quiet, more a whisper then a real voice. The she-kit kept her pale eyes on the snow as it fell, the flakes becoming fatter with each passing minute. : "She's dead, Creekkit," she said simply. The scene from the night before flashed back to her. : Talonkit and Creekkit were hiding, their mother had put them under a tree root as she heard someone coming. It had been so dark... Talonkit couldn't make out who or what it was. '' : All she remembered were the fangs flashing in the little moonlight there was, and then the sound of a hoarse cry of pain, then a strange sharp metallic scent hit the air. : ''"Run!" Talonkithad said, sesning danger, shoving Creekkit, who stumbled at the force. It hurt Talonkit so much to leave her mother... but she knew she and her brother couldn't stay. '' : ''Their mothers cries had stopped, her hoarse breathing stopping as Talonkit and her brother ran as fast as their wobbly little legs could carry them. : Whatever the thing was that killed their mother, it hadn't followed. They had walked as far as they could, until their legs were too cold and tired to feel anymore. : They found the thick clump of bracken, which they were in at the moment. It looked safe and welcoming compared to the bare cold forest. : Creekkit couldn't seem to accept the fact their mother was gone. He repeatedly asked Talonkit where she was, and she always gave him the same answer. : Creekkit breathed heavily for a few moments then drifted into sleep. Perhaps he lost memory of what happened while he was asleep. Talonkit had stayed awake, and alert ever since they had ran away from the scene. : Would Creekkit be next? He was very tiny and frail compared to her, and she couldn't sit on him forever. He would probably freeze to death, or starve. : Talonkit wiggled around, a determined look plastered on her face. Not on my watch. I'll keep him alive. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't. '' : But as the hours went by, Talonkit began to feel weak and tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. She dozed off. Her dreams filled with the unholy memories of her mothers shrieks and gasps for air. : Had she drowned in her own blood? Who had killed her? And why? A crunchingg noise made Talonkit's ears twitch, it was annoying to listen to. : She assumed it was just her dreams, so she kept her eyes lightly shut, but she was soon proved wrong by Creekkit nudging her with a tiny black paw. : "There's something outside!" he said, blue eyes wide with fear. Talonkit's heart thudded. She heard the deep breathing and stomping of something much bigger then her outside, and it was coming closer. : Talonkit thought she could hear voices, but she couldn't make them out. "Stay behind me. I'll protect you," Talonkit said, standing in front of her brother who peered over her shoulder. : The voices became clearer, and she could see the figures of creatures through the haze of snow. More then one. "... I swear I smell kits..." said one, high-pitched, it sounded like a she-cat. : Talonkit hated the way it reminded her of her mothers voice. : The steps grew ever so louder and a figure suddenly loomed in front of the bracken, it's head lowering and green eyes meeting her own. : "Here! You're right, there ''are kits!" called the cat who stood in front of her, a young tabby tom. : Three sets of extra footsteps came crunching over and before she even knew it, a slender head had poked into the den and grabbed her scruff, hauling her away from Creekkit. "No!" Talonkit yowled, flailing her paws. : "Ooh! We got a fiesty one!" said the muffled voice of her attacker, sounding far too loud next to her little ears. And was she'' laughing? '' What was funny about savagely yanking her away from her brother? : Talonkit's flailing started to slow as her legs began to ache. She looked around. Four attackers! Could she take them on? : "Easy now," said a deeper voice, and she turned her gaze to a lilac tabby. As the she-cat carried her longer, she began to go limp, the fight melting from her and turning to exhaustion. : Before Talonkit knew it, they were carrying her through the thick blizzard. She was too tired to fight... : She slipped from a doze every now and then. She looked over to another cat. In her jaws was the black figure of Creekkit. : Would these cats take them to safety? Or would they die? Chapter 1 : A cold wetness on his nose made Creekkit's eyes blink open. He reeled back, the spot, looking around in confusion. He looked up to see the smallest hole in the nursery roof, where water was dripping into the den. : Creekkit relaxed a bit and went off into a doze. It was Newleaf. He had never seen the forest alive and and green before, he'd get to see it soon enough! He constantly dreamed of what it was like to feel warm for once. : Four moons had passed since he and Talonkit had joined the Clan; PebbleClan. When they first got to camp, Talonkit had woken up and started hitting every cat she saw, but she soon relaxed when they were given food. : Talonkit had slowly warmed up to her new Clanmates. It took Creekkit sometime to get used to his new Clanmates, but it didn't take too long. The cats of PebbleClan were always nice to him, but over the past few moons they didn't seem as kind as that night in the snowy forest, they acted like he was just an extra mouth to feed now. : Suddenly, a sharp pain hit Creekkit's cheek and his tiny body tumbled to the ground from the force. He lie on his belly, staring up with wide eyes at the older kit, Wispkit, at her side was Flightkit. : "Wake up, stupid! It's like..." Wispkit paused, eyes blurring as she thought of a good jib. "Sunhigh!" she finally said, proud of her cleverness, beside her Flightkit nodded his approval. : Creekkit got to his paws as the two kits abandoned him, chasing each other out the den. He looked around, bewildered with what had happened. He had a feeling why Wispkit and Flightkit didn't like him. : Wispkit and Flightkit's mother, Frostshine, was Creekkit and Talonkit's foster mother, and he and Talonkit were younger, so they got more attention. : Creekkit pulled himself over the ridge of his mossy nest, grunting with effort, then plopped down on the other side, looking so proud. He scampered out of the nursery, so fast he didn't notice what was happening around him. : He tripped and fell face first into a mud puddle. He lifted his head, blinking the muddy water from his eyes. : He sat in the middle of a huge puddle, and when his gaze searched the camp, he realized the whole floor was covered with them. : Creekkit stood up; he was belly deep in the mud-water and half swam, half walked out, fur plastered to his sides. He shook out the dirty water, wrinkling his nose with disgust. : Once he felt clean enough, he looked around with amazement. The trees that stood tall and strong above the camp had little green buds of life growing on them, water dripped down from their branches onto his forehead from the melting snow. : "Lower your tail." : Creekkit's head snapped over to the boulder where the medicine cats den was. : A few paces away from it was Mountainpaw, with Stonekit, Falconkit, Talonkit, Wispkit, and Flightkit all crouching eagerly. They were practicing the hunters crouch. : Creekkit twitched with excitement and scampered over, splashing through the puddles, louder than a badger. By the time he reached the bigger cats, they were all staring at him. Falconkit giggled quietly but the mottled gray Stonekit shut him up with a sharp glance. : "...As I was saying...," Mountainpaw began, slowly removing his amber gaze from Creekkit to focus on the other kits. "Keep your -" : "Can I try?" : Mountainpaw's eyes closed tightly and he slowly looked back at Creekkit, who was looking up at the apprentice eagerly. Wispkit and Flightkit let out quiet moans, and Creekkit was curious why they cared. : Talonkit hushed the two kits with a threatening glare and turned a much softer, warmer gaze to Creekkit. "Of course you can!" : Creekkit hurried over the last few steps to join the group, standing next to Talonkit. Rolling his eyes, Mountainpaw began, annoyance making his pelt bristle. : "As I was saying... Keep your tail still and just above the ground," Mountainpaw grunted, crouching down and doing exactly as he said with his own tail. "Remember to bring all of your weight to your hindlegs, then let it flow through you with the pounce, and then in the end, it'll all be in your front paws, smashing down on your prey." : All the kits lowered themselves, and Creekkit followed their lead, suddenly wondering if they were all near the medicine den for a reason... Maybe we'll hit our heads on a rock? : He ignored that and focused on trying to keep his twitching tail still, which he failed at as it twitched even more, brushing the dead leaves that still lie on the ground from Leaf-fall, making loud crackles. : Wispkit cast him a sidelong glare from her yellow eyes. : Talonkit glanced at his tail, then placed hers beneath his, so that when it flicked around, it hit her fluff instead of sending leaves flying around. : Creekkit shot her a grateful look, and Wispkit, glancing towards their tails snorted and reeled back. "Creekkit's cheating!" : Mountainpaw let out a sigh. "Why am I training kits? It's impossible! I'm going hunting," he said, briskly, then trotted quickly away from the kits before they could argue, and brushed through the gorse entrance of the camp. : Creekkit relaxed his tense muscles as he lifted himself up from the crouch. What happened? : Flightkit let out an 'ugh', lashing his gray patched tail. Wispkit whipped her head back to Creekkit, her eyes as cold as ice. "Now look what you've done!" : Creekkit stared at her. "What did I do?" he asked, eyes clouded with confusion. "What happened?" : Wispkit twitched her whiskers. "You were cheating. ''You're supposed to keep your tail still on your own, not have your sister muffle the noise for you," she growled, her marble striped pelt prickled irritably. : Creekkit blinked. "Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't reali -" : "He ''wasn't ''cheating. I was the one who helped him, so I'm the one who cheated," Talonkit cut him off, her own speckled pelt bristling. Wispkit studied Talonkit. Talonkit was much larger than Wispkit, taller, and stronger. : After a few moments sizeing the gray she-cat up, Wispkit let her pelt relax. : "Of course. You're right. I guess it's not a big deal... you were just trying to help him," she said, voice as smooth as honey, but her eyes scorched Creekkit's pelt. She was still angry at him, he was sure. : But she knew she wouldn't stand a chance fighting Talonkit. : Talonkit let her own pelt relax, and her anger quickly faded. "Okay, we're all cool then," she said, sitting down with a splash on the wet ground. : They all sat in an awkward silence afterwards, for about ten minutes, until Stonekit shyly got to her paws. "I'm going to go take a nap..." she said, eyeing the others as if they would be offended. : Falconkit quickly followed his sister. "Yeah, me too, some weird stuffs going down right now," he said, loudly, then hurried to the nursery with Stonekit in the lead. : Flightkit let out a quiet snort. "I'm going to eat," he announced, taking off before anyone could reply. : Talonkit still sat in her muddy place, looking a bit downcast, as if she felt guilty for driving the other kits away. Only Wispkit remained, who soon nodded coolly and followed her brother. : Creekkit felt guilt biting his fur. If he had never joined in with the training, this would never have happened. Talonkit could still be playing with her friends right now "I'm sorry," he mewed softly to Talonkit, avoiding her pale eyes. : Talonkit snorted a laugh. "Sorry for what? There's not even such thing as cheating by taking someone's help. It was your first time at the crouch anyway. Wispkit's just stupid and jealous." : Creekkit looked up at her, his sad eyes alight with surprise. "Why would she be jealous of me? I'm the smallest kit in all of the Clans, I'm not a good fighter... I don't have many friends.. I only have you." : Talonkit whipped her tail. "Stop yapping nonsense! None of that's important," she reassured. "She's jealous because you get all of Frostshine's attention." : Creekkit frowned. "But Frostshine doesn't like me. She only pays attention to me because Ravenstar and Applepad make her," he said, feeling ruffled by how truthful his words were. : Frostshine never liked him that much... he assumed it was because he was a loner kit before, but then again... she didn't seem to have a problem with Talonkit. : Talonkit let out an annoyed hiss. "Frostshine does like you. She just has a hard time showing it... " : "Yeah, I guess you're right," Creekkit put on the brightest face he could manage, which wasn't that good. He didn't want Talonkit to worry about him. : It seemed like all Talonkit ever did was worry over him, or try to protect him... Creekkit was really thankful for her support, but it seemed like that was all she was when she was with him; a body guard. : He wanted her to focus on her own life... not his... maybe she could give him a chance to defend himself for once... Chapter 2 : Talonkit awoke with a start when the distant howl of a fox echoed around PebbleClan's camp. She lifted her head, ears pricked and strained as she listened. What if the fox came closer to camp? After a long time of staring out the nursery entrance into darkness, Talonkit's ears twitched when she heard a little muffled mew. : "T-Talonkit?" She turned to see Creekkit sitting up in his nest, his short night-colored pelt matted from sleep. He slept in his own nest, seperate from Talonkit and Frostshine's kits. Frostshine didn't like Talonkit to sleep beside him, but Talonkit relented sometimes if it was a chilly night, even if it meant a scolding from Frostshine in the morning. : "Why are you... awake so early?" Creekkit yawned, climbing out of his bracken lined nest to sit beside Talonkit in the nursery entrance. : Talonkit wrapped her tail gently around Creekkit, pulling him closer. "Nothing to worry about." She let her pale gaze glid over his frail body. "Why don't we go get something to eat?" : Over the last two moons Creekkit had grown quite a bit, he could easily step out of his nest now, but he was still far behind the other kits in the nursery. Talonkit looked like an apprentice next to him. He looked very thin, she worried he wasn't eating enough. She didn't understand why he wouldn't be, it was almost greenleaf, they had plenty of prey. : Creekkit didn't reply until a few moments passed. "O-okay, I guess." : Talonkit grinned widely and slipped out of the bramble thicket where their den was hidden beneath. She let out a faint purr when she scented the new leaves that seemed to have grown overnight. : Creekkit followed close behind, acting jittery. Talonkit felt worry worm beneath her pelt. He was shaking and twitching more often than before, it didn't seem to bother him that much, but Talonkit still worried. She had overheard the warriors and other kits laughing behind Creekkit's back. : The milky sky was streaked with rosy clouds as they made their way across the clearing. No one, not even the warriors were awake yet. Talonkit felt like she and her brother were the only living things in camp. : Talonkit gave the apprentices' den, an old badger set, a quick glance and saw a pair of gleaming eyes watching them from the darkness. A low growl rumbled in her throat. ''Falconpaw. : Talonkit's old denmates, Stonepaw, Falconpaw, Wisppaw, and Flightpaw had been apprenticed a few moons before, making the nursery much more open, and it was a relief for Talonkit to not have to keep a watchful eye on her foster siblings. : Ignoring Falconpaw's glittering eyes, Talonkit stopped at the fresh-kill pile. She sniffed over the remains of last nights prey, wrinkling her nose. A stale mouse and raven. Lovely. :Creekkit leaned over the sooty raven, jaws wide open, ready to grab it when scuffling and light crashing came from the apprentices' den. Creekkit leaped with surprise, the fur on his spine standing on end, staring at the burrow with huge eyes, as if he was seeing a real live badger crawling out. :Talonkit followed his gaze to see Falconpaw hurrying over, looking too excited for his own good. She let out a faint growl and moved in front of Creekkit. :Falconpaw skidded to a halt in front of Talonkit, looking out of breath from his short skip. The ginger tom nosed his way to the fresh-kill pile, wrinkling his nose at the sight. :He turned his bright yellow eyes onto them, a little grin appearing on his face. "You kits can't eat this! You could get a bellyache. Please, let me catch you breakfast." :Talonkit snorted as he spoke, muttering "We're only a moon younger than you!" :Once he finished, he stared at her with pleading puppy-eyes. Talonkit curled her tail around her paws, twitching her whiskers thoughtfully. "Hmmm..." It would be nice to be given prey like a Clan leader... :"You can come with me!" Falconpaw blurted, lashing his tail. Talonkit gave Creekkit a sidelong glance. Would he be able to keep up? :But Creekkit was pushing past to to look eagerly look at Falconpaw. "Yes!" he chanted. Talonkit flattened her ears. "No, Creekkit. That's aganist the warrior code." :As soon as the word came out of Talonkit's mouth, Creekkit freezed, the fur on his neck prickling. "I don't want to break the warrior code" :Falconpaw shook his head. "It's not breaking the warrior code if I'm with you," he persisted, lashing his white tail once more. "Besides, you're apprentice age." :Talonkit breathed deeply as she thoughtfully held Falconpaw's charming yellow eyes. He had a point, didn't he? They were ''almost apprentices... :"No..." Talonkit said, reluctantly. "We'll wait to become apprentices. I'm not taking any risks." Falconpaw rolled his eyes. "I guess I'm not catching you food," he grunted, padding back to the apprentices' den to sleep once more before Talonkit could smack his nose. :"I guess it's stale raven!" Creekkit joyfully leaned down towards the raven once more, determined. More rustling came from the apprentices' den, startling Creekkit again, and Talonkit couldn't help asking herself, ''Why does he jump like that? He should be expecting it by now. '' :This time a young mottled gray she-cat slid out into the clearing, amber eyes fixed on the two kits as she padded lightly over, not making a sound. :"Hi, Talonkit, Creekkit," Stonepaw dipped her head respectfully to them as she spoke quietly. Talonkit thought Stonepaw was okay, it bothered her how queit she was, most of the time instead of joining chatting Clanmates she just sat alone and stared intently. :"It's hasn't been the same without you as my denmates." Stonepaw shyly shuffled her paws, giving Creekkit a swift glance out of the corner of her eye. :Talonkit pricked her ears at this. Was Stonepaw planning on hurting Creekkit? What did she want with him? It took all of Talonkit's strength to force the fur on her shoulders to lie flat and smile nicely. "Same to you, Stonepaw." :Stonepaw shuffled her paws a little more, looking a little embarrassed. "Hey, um... I could catch you some fresh prey. Falconpaw can be a jerk sometimes. It won't take long, I promise." :Talonkit felt a shiver run through her fur. Was Stonepaw going to plant hemlock inside this prey? Why was she acting like she was doing something wrong. :Creekkit took a step towards Stonepaw, rubbing his muzzle against her cheek, and Talonkit was suddenly shocked to see Creekkit was half a whisker taller than Stonepaw. Had he grown just now? :"That would be sweet of you," Creekkit purred, sitting back and dipping his head gratefully. Stonepaw stared at him with huge eyes as if she couldn't believe what just happened. :"Okay! I'll be back in a moment!" Stonepaw meowed as she raced out of camp, she sounded louder than usual. ''She's planning something terrible, I just know it. :A thought suddenly popped into Talonkit's mind. What if Stonepaw had rubbed deathberry juice in her fur so that it would get in Creekkit's mouth as he rubbed his muzzle against her. :She sprang onto Creekkit, knocking him to the ground. He let out a surprised grunt. Talonkit looked like a mole deperately searching for worms through his fur. :"Talonkit, what are you doing?" Creekkit gasped, laughing a little. "Stop. It tickles!" :Talonkit ignored him, intent on finding any poision in his fur. With a massive heave, Creekkit pushed Talonkit off him, scrambling to his paws to glare at her, the laughter gone from his face. :"What is the matter with you? Are you trying to eat me or something?" :Talonkit closed her eyes tightly. She wouldn't tell him what her problem was. She hadn't found a trace of poision in his pelt, so Stonepaw must not have done anything. Yet. '' :"Oh, yeah, give me the silent treatment," Creekkit hissed, annoyance sparking in his eyes. Talonkit's flashed open and she glared angerily at him. "I just save your life!" :Creekkit raised an 'eyebrow.' "From what, exactly? Dust?" :Talonkit realized her mistake. She didn't mean to tell him anything. She knew he considered Stonepaw his friend, how would he feel if Talonkit revealed she didn't trust her? :But still, she was too stubborn to admit herself. "I saw a huge spider on you," she said, thinking fast. "It was right under your muzzle, about to bite you. Lucky I saw it and swooped in to save you. No need to thank me." :Creekkit's eyes hardened and he whipped around, stalking over to the brambly nursery. Talonkit stared at him, one ear lopsided in puzzlement. ''Was it something I said? Whatever! Go pout in the nursery, Creekkit! I don't need you! :But as she thought the words she knew it wasn't true and guilt nagged at her belly. A flash of gray at the camps gorse entrance announced Stonepaw arrival, she carried two mice in her jaws, looking pleased. :As the mottled tabby stamped over to her, Talonkit felt resent and anger boiling in her. This was ''Stonepaw's ''fault. "Here you go! Two fresh mice!" Stonepaw dropped one at Talonkit's paws and glanced around. :"Where's Creekkit?" Stonepaw asked, puzzled. A thought nasty idea formed in Talonkit's head. "Oh, he went back to the nursery because of you," she stated, matter of factly. :Stonepaw dropped Creekkit's mouse as she gasped, a look of hurt and guilt on her face. "Did I say something?" she asked, desperately. Talonkit nodded. "It was something you said. Something bad." :Stonepaw stared her her paws in confusion, her eyes moving rapidly, as if she was trying to read over what happened in the past. "I don't think I said anything, I'm sure!" :Talonkit licked a paw and drew it over her face. "Oh, but you did. You should have seen his face. It was heart-breaking." :To Talonkit's surprise, Stonepaw lunged forward, nose to nose with her, eyes wide. "What was it? What did I say?" she boldly demanded. :Talonkit inwardly smirked, but she forced her face to remain serious. "He told me not to tell, that if you knew, it would break your fragile little heart." :Stonepaw drew away, turning towards the nursery. "I need to apologize!" she began to pad over to the bramble thicket, when Talonkit halted her with a flick of her tail. :Stonepaw turned back to her, eyes dark and strangely sad. ''Let her be sad. ''"He wishes to not talk to you anymore." :Taken aback, Stonepaw looked as if Talonkit had raked her claws across her face. After a stunned moment of silence, Stonepaw turned away, pelting as fast as she could out of camp. :Talonkit yawned, pawing the mouse Stonepaw had brought her. ''Now that that's taken care of... ''Talonkit took her and Creekkit's mice, sliding into the dirtplace and burying them. :She padded back to the nursery, sitting down, relishing the shade a patch of bracken gave to block the hot sun from burning her pelt. ''Now you'll never ever hurt my brother, Stonepaw. '' Chapter 3 :Sunlight dappled Creekpaw's pelt as he moved silently through the thick undergrowth. PebbleClan's territory was more grassland and hills, only a small part of their territory had woodland, which was where he was at now. He didn't quite like the brambles, but the shade from the trees that towered above him was relieving. :He was in awe when he first encountered the world outside camp. It was so big, so beautiful. He could hardly even speak when Lilacheart asked Creekpaw for his opinion on it. :When Creekpaw could finally utter a word, it was a small squeak with a big smile on his face. That happened about a moon ago. :Since then, Lilacheart had taught Creekpaw how to hunt, which he was shocked to discover he was quite good at... Not as good as Talonpaw of course. :With the help of her mentor, Talonpaw took down a small buzzard who was feeding on a dead rabbit. The Clan was so proud, and so was Creekpaw. :Creekpaw had gotten over Talonpaw's lie to him when they were still in the nursery, they were still as close as ever. :Through all the hunting he was doing, Creekpaw had also learned he had good hearing. He could hear a vole scuttling around four fox-lengths away! :Creekpaw froze, twitching his large ears when he picked up a quiet crunch of a dead leaf under small paws. As still as stone, his icy gaze scanned the area, falling on a fat gray squirrel, whom was snuffling around for nuts and seeds, it's back to him. :His mouth watered at the sweet scent. If he manged to catch this, half the Clan could probably be fed! He focused on the breeze, pleased to find it was he was upwind of it. :He carefully edged his way closer, silent. His heart thudded so loud he was worred the squirrel would hear. He stopped, crouching low to the ground, his belly fur brushing the earth. He was preparing his leap when suddenly the yowl of a cat farther off sent the squirrel running. :Creekpaw payed no attention to the squirrel, his thoughts focusing on the yowl, listening close to hear it again. Were one of his Clanmates in trouble? :More Coming Soon Category:Drama Category:Fan Fictions Category:Patchfeather14's Fanfics